The WinnDixie Wallop
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Chyler gets into a scuffle.... i own no one but my characters! CHYLER SERIES


**AN:** **This one story in series so for those of you who haven't read my series Chyler is married to John Cena and their children are Tatum and Holden! I own no one but Tatum, Chyler, and Holden ! all other are real people employed by or accosiated with the wwe!**

Chyler and Sam where grocery shopping for a BBQ they where having with whole little crew. Sam grabbed the French onion dip. As Chyler reached for the chips.

"Why do they always put things I need on the shelves I can't reach? That's discrimination against short people…"

"Is not we're just used to having our husbands get the things we cant reach."

"Says the woman whose husband is six foot five and actually comes home every week to help with the menial task of grocery shopping or fixing the leaky bathroom faucet."

"Well John's getting better isn't he ? he's home now and was home two weeks ago….

"Yes its better but my sink still leaks…." Chyler smiled as she tossed the chips in the cart.

"What else?"

"Beer…Randy asked specifically…" Sam said

"Don't they know we know that's a given… oh and stuff for margaritas if I have to deal with Michelle and Mark drama I'm going to need it."

"Amen Sister…" Sam made faces at Holden as they walked to the booze section and she pushed the cart. Chyler got the beer setting it in the cart when an old lady came over !

"Sweetheart is safe for your husband to drink with all those steroids he takes? I mean seriously honey are you safe with him?" Chyler took a deep breath. Sam shook her head no. "Chyler honey don't bother lets just go."

"Nuh uh that's the tenth time this week… can't let it slide…." "ATTENTION EVERYONE MY HUSBAND DOES NOT DO NOR HE HAS EVER DONE STERIODS IN THE FIFTEEN YEARS THAT HAVE KNOWN HIM AND YES I AM PERFECTLY SAFE WITH HIM! ARE WE ALL CLEAR?" people stared.

"Mommy feels much better Holden!" Chyler's son looked at her like she was a little loopy.

"Wanna call Daddy and make sure we got everything?"

"Show's over everyone move on!" Sam commanded.

"Hey baby…I kinda flipped just now but that's not why I'm callin' do we need anything else? Ok Holden wants to say hi he keeps grabbing at the phone…" Chyler handed Holden the phone.

"Say Hi Daddy!" Holden just chewed on the phone

"I was wrong he just wanted to eat the phone eww slobber…" Chyler said to John

"Yes I know its just Holden cooties but still… Tatum being good? Ok be home in bit bye…love you too!"

"More hot dogs and buns then we are done…" They headed for the check out!

Sam faintly heard the check out boy ask Chyler if John had hooked up with Maria and the next thing she knew Chyler had lunged across the checkout counter to wallop the kid. Sam dropped the people magazine she was reading and got to Chyler just before her fist made contact with the kids face!

"Come on Chy breathe girl don't do this its not worth it ."

Half an hour later

"Where the fuck are the girls?" John asked no in particular

"Oooh Daddy said F-u-c-k! I'm telling' mama!" Tatum taunted.

"Don't say fuck its bad daddy shouldn't have said it…How do you know how to spell that?"

"Tommy Leeds told me!"

"Stay away from him…" John told his daughter.

"He's cute!"

"God hates me…" John muttered "John get in here!" Randy shouted from the inside the house.

"Daddy does uncle Adam eat paint chips? Mom says that's why he always looks so crazy on the TV and why he can't baby sit…he's dancing with Mister Gnome again…" she said as Adam danced around the Cena backyard with the lawn ornament.

"Don't ever drink Tatum!"

"Mommy should just give him the gnome…"

"Lets go see what your Uncle Randy wants…"

They walked into the house to see everyone gathered around the TV.

"What's the big deal Randy?"

"You're wife is on TV, again…nearly punched a 17 year old kid…ten bucks says he asked the riod question…" Randy replied from where he was stretched out on the couch

"Nah…I betting it was the Maria rumor that pisses her off…" Torrie Wilson said. from her spot on the ottoman

"No honey you piss her off and for the last time I wouldn't touch Cena with a ten foot pole…no offense…" Maria replied as she leaned over the back of the couch eyes trained on the tv

"God remind not piss off your wife!" Dave basitista replied as he wondered in from the kitchen getting a beer with his free arm picked Tatum who was giving him doe eyes…

"50 bucks says she could take Paul if she wanted…he's lucky he chased Randy with the hammer and not you!" Batista continued.

"I think Tatum is trying to flirt with Dave…its kinda cute." Maria whispered to John

"I'll call DL for bail if you need…" Maria finished.

"Dave is mommy going to jail?"

"No you're daddy can kiss a little butt and it'll all be fine."

"Does Adam eat paint chips?"

"Probably…"

"Why is Mickie so happy?" Tatum asked as Mickie smiled setting on the love seat with out a care in the world.

"My guess to much Prozac!" Dave whispered his reply

"Ok Tater I'll be back gotta get your mama outta this jam and stop flirting with Dave makes daddy feel old!" John told his little girl walking over and kissing her cheek.

"I'm not flirting sides I like Tommy!" John growled

"The women in my life will be death of me." he muttered leaving to go save Chyler from herself

**AN: I was not trying to make light of steriod as posed by a review i was simply trying to make light of how some who had to repeatedly defend the honor of some one they loved would react if pushed to far! no offense was intended its in the humor section for a reason!**

**thank you no please review if you would like!**


End file.
